


Игра

by Vivisha



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: В час дуэли на Мустафаре карты легли иначе, и Энакин победил. Правила игры изменились, и само пророчество об Избранном поставлено под вопрос.Но если кровопролитная война окончена, а Империя установила долгожданный мир, то почему тучи над Галактикой становятся всё плотнее, а будущее — всё туманнее и мрачнее?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Очередное AU третьего эпизода саги, теперь ещё и с претензией на художественную ценность.
> 
> Жанры и предупреждения, а также список персонажей в дальнейшем будут дополняться.
> 
> Старая Расширенная Вселенная будет частично использоваться, новая (включая мультсериал "Повстанцы" и события спин-оффа "Изгой-один") — игнорироваться. Потому что автор так решил.

Очередная громоздкая конструкция с тягучими брызгами обрушилась в поток лавы, и волна жара прокатилась по выжженной земле. Энакин обрывисто вдохнул, едва увернувшись от удара противника — прошедший по дуге клинок едва не задел его плечо. Световые лезвия столкнулись с характерным звуком.

— Ты должен был уничтожить ситхов! — Оби-ван срывал голос, пытаясь докричаться до бывшего ученика. — Не примкнуть к ним!

Рыча, Энакин нанёс серию размашистых ударов, и Оби-ван отступил на пару шагов. Пласт земли под его правой пяткой осыпался, с шипением погрузившись в раскалённую массу.

— Подумай о Падме, — настаивал Оби-ван.

Это стало последней каплей. Вне себя от ярости, Энакин рубанул прямо перед собой; пытаясь уклониться, Оби-ван окончательно потерял равновесие и сорвался с крутого берега. В прошлом Энакин непременно попытался бы спасти бывшего наставника — но теперь он только проводил падение Оби-вана злым взглядом.

Боевой азарт отступил, и при первой мысли о Падме — воспоминании о том, как она хрипела, хватаясь за горло, сдавленное Силой — Энакин поспешил к посадочной площадке, не разбирая дороги.

Падме, лежавшая без сознания на узкой койке внутри корабля, еле дышала, и Энакин едва мог нащупать её пульс. Отыскав в бортовом компьютере координаты ближайшего медицинского центра, Энакин поднял корабль с поверхности планеты и предоставил остальное автопилоту.

— Всё будет хорошо, — как можно мягче прошептал он, склонившись над неподвижной Падме, в надежде, что она сумеет ощутить его присутствие.

***

— Спасите её, — сказал Энакин, осторожно передавая Падме мужчине в медицинском халате. — Прошу вас.

— Уверяю вас, наши дроиды сделают всё возможное, — попытался успокоить Энакина медик.

Энакин взглянул на собеседника исподлобья, намереваясь припереть его к стенке и наглядно продемонстрировать цену возможной ошибки — но сумел вовремя остановить себя. Внезапная вспышка гнева отступила, и Энакин отрывисто кивнул.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он присел на пустую скамью и опустил голову на руки. Следующие несколько часов прошли словно в чернильном тумане. Энакин дрожал от бессилия; способный в дуэли один на один победить магистра Ордена джедаев, он был вынужден полагаться на других в деле спасения Падме.

И никакая Тёмная сторона не могла ему помочь. Палпатин не сдержал своего слова.

Завидев медика, вышедшего из операционной, Энакин бросился к нему с немым вопросом — и безумной надеждой — во взгляде.

— Она жива, — сообщил медик. — Но мы не смогли спасти детей.

— Детей? — севшим голосом переспросил Энакин.

— Двойня. — Медик понимающе кивнул. — Нам пришлось выбирать между их жизнями и жизнью матери. Будь у меня возможность посоветоваться с вами, я бы так и поступил, но счёт шёл на минуты. Мне действительно жаль.

— Это не ваша вина, — выдавил из себя Энакин. — Сообщите, когда я смогу её увидеть.

— Конечно.

Энакин ощутил как никогда острое желание разнести всё вокруг на мелкие кусочки. Единственным, на ком лежала ответственность за случившееся с Падме, был вовсе не Палпатин, скормивший ему сладкую сказку, и даже не предатель Кеноби — только он сам. И ему одному осталось нести тяжкий груз вины за очередную неудачу.

Первой жертвой ошибки Энакина стала его мать. Следующей — его дети. Так скольких ещё ему не суждено спасти?

***

Падме устало, будто в прострации вглядывалась в белоснежную стену перед собой. Украдкой посмотрев на Энакина, она спешно отвела взгляд и поплотнее укуталась в тонкое одеяло. Падме не хотела показывать Энакину слабость — и тем самым принуждать его вновь корить себя за произошедшее.

Он сидел на табурете у больничной койки, не шелохнувшись, как будто боялся спугнуть Падме. Но она страшилась вовсе не повторения мустафарского кошмара: пусть Энакин совершил немало дурного за последние дни, вера Падме в свет, скрытый в глубине его души, пока не угасла.

Она боялась, что неосторожно раскрытая правда заставит Энакина разочароваться и уйти.

— Энакин. — Собственный голос показался Падме пустым и безжизненным.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — Энакин ласково улыбнулся, но в его тоне звенела лишь искренняя тревога.

— Нет, я просто... — Падме слабо покачала головой. — Я должна сказать тебе одну вещь. — Она ступила на хлипкую почву.

— Тогда говори. Что бы ни случилось, мы справимся. Худшее позади, — Энакин успокаивающе обхватил её ладонь — настоящими, тёплыми пальцами, а не протезом.

Падме сморгнула слёзы, стоявшие в уголках глаз, и наконец нашла в себе силы озвучить страшный приговор:

— Я больше не смогу иметь детей.


	2. Глава 1

_Пять лет спустя._

Падме переставила вазу с набуанскими цветами на центр обеденного стола и аккуратно одёрнула скатерть, расправляя складки — в последнее время она предпочитала не использовать дроида для уборки, самостоятельно справляясь с бытовыми мелочами.

Падме вздохнула, взглянув на старомодные часы: похоже, ужинать она снова будет в одиночестве. Даже в те дни, когда Энакин не пропадал неделями в командировках на Внешнем кольце, он нередко задерживался в Императорском дворце — там для него был построен тренировочный зал — допоздна.

Сейчас квартира казалась Падме куда более пустой, чем во времена Войны клонов, когда каждое прощание с Энакином, отбывавшим на фронт, могло оказаться последним. Всё внутри Падме сжималось при мысли о том, что именно здесь могли бы расти её дети. Быть может, она бы даже отказалась от работы сенатора, чтобы проводить с ними драгоценное время.

Да и незримая стена, отделившая Энакина от Падме после событий на Мустафаре, с каждым месяцем становилась всё выше и прочнее. И дело было вовсе не в Тёмной стороне, под властью которой Энакин убил детей в Храме джедаев и едва не задушил саму Падме. Просто они в один момент стали друг другу чужими — Энакин так и не сумел смириться с тем, что его жена теперь бесплодна, и Падме не могла его винить. Не приведи она Оби-вана на Мустафар, близнецы наверняка остались бы в живых.

Но дети погибли, и всё, что оставалось Падме — каждый год, в день годовщины создания Империи, отправляться на Набу, где были захоронены их тела. Там она могла хотя бы ненадолго прикоснуться к иллюзии неслучившегося счастья.

Работа давно не приносила Падме былого удовлетворения. После объявления Палпатином Галактической Империи из места, где принимались решения, Сенат превратился в обыкновенную площадку для дискуссий, и ни Падме, ни её политические союзники, многих из которых за прошедшие годы отстранили от власти, не могли ничего поделать. Слишком велика была поддержка новоявленного Императора среди корыстных политиков.

А сам Палпатин, в прошлом показавший себя вполне рациональным человеком, всё чаще выпускал законы, дискриминирующие представителей нечеловеческих рас, игнорируя очевидные экономические и социальные последствия. В то же время он продолжал наращивать военную мощь государства, несмотря на то, что серьёзных врагов у Империи не было, а бюджет так и не оправился от последствий Войны клонов.

Как подозревала Падме, всё шло к новой войне, теперь уже против собственных граждан. И Палпатин будто не осознавал, что, если не изменить политический курс, то войну эту ему не выиграть.

Датапад мигнул, сообщая о входящем сообщении. Содержание витиеватого послания из Императорского Дворца заставило Падме нахмуриться и непроизвольно сжать тонкие пальцы.

Император Палпатин желал её видеть.

***

Энакин мощным пинком отправил тренировочного дроида в короткий полёт до ближайшей стены. Слегка отдышавшись, он подошёл к упавшему дроиду и, убедившись в отсутствии повреждений, нажал на кнопку активации. Давать себе передышку Энакин не собирался.

Дроид имитировал противника в рукопашном бою — хотя Дарт Сидиус и настаивал на том, чтобы его ученик приносил на тренировки световой меч, джедайское оружие неизменно валялось без дела на одной из полок у входа в просторное помещение. Энакин не желал лишний раз прикасаться к мечу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы использовать его в битве. Да и создание нового, ситхского меча с красным синтетическим кристаллом Энакин год за годом откладывал.

Или движения дроида стали ловчее и проворнее, или Энакин вымотался настолько, что потерял объективность. Пропущенный удар отдался резкой болью в боку. Разозлившись на собственную слабость, Энакин на мгновение потерял контроль над эмоциями. Мир стал ярче и чётче, а дроид внезапно показался двигающимся не быстрее пустынной черепахи. Энакин решительно сократил дистанцию, намереваясь разобрать дроида на металлолом... и вместо этого скомандовал ему отключиться.

Пора было заканчивать тренировку. Ещё немного, и Энакин непременно обратился бы за помощью к Силе — а с ней он не хотел иметь ничего общего. Великая Сила принесла Энакину только горе. Светлая сторона лишила его матери, Тёмная — погубила его детей и отобрала счастье с Падме, о котором он так долго грезил.

Нет, не бывать Энакину ни джедаем, ни ситхом — только обычным человеком. Может быть, так он сумеет хотя бы сохранить то немногое, что у него осталось.

Выпив воду за несколько глотков, Энакин небрежно бросил пустую бутылку воды на пол. Туда же перед визитом в освежитель отправилась туника, насквозь промокшая от пота. Во Дворце найдётся, кому убрать за одним-единственным учеником Императора.

Вместе с чистой одеждой Энакина на выходе из тренировочного зала ждал датапад с сегодняшними сводками: последнее время он собирал не только положенные по должности отчёты из армии, но и политические новости. По стойкому убеждению Энакина, политика была одной из худших выгребных ям во всей Галактике, однако выбирать не приходилось — если, конечно, он собирался воплотить в жизнь свои планы.

Энакин верил, что государство нуждается в сильной централизованной власти — и что Империя способна такую власть обеспечить. Конечно, в системе были изъяны, но исправить их — дело времени и усилий.

Проблема была в ином. Наблюдая за Палпатином с тех пор, как тот стал Императором, Энакин мог сделать однозначный вывод: ситх сошёл с ума. С каждым днём в Палпатине оставалось всё меньше от канцлера, которого искренне любили жители Республики и безмерно уважал сам Энакин — и всё больше от тирана, думающего лишь о том, чтобы приумножить свою власть.

И кто, если не Энакин, сможет изменить ход событий?

_«Сенат слишком ослаб за последние годы. У нас нет реальной власти»_ , — сказал ему один из представителей демократического меньшинства, поверивший, что Энакин не пытается подловить его на измене Империи. — _«Если мы хотим победить, то нужен кто-нибудь из ближайшего окружения Императора. А среди них ненадёжные — и излишне амбициозные — не задерживаются надолго»_.

— Лорд Вейдер? — подскочил к Энакину чиновник, заискивающе поклонившись.

— Если вы знали, где меня искать, то знаете и то, что сейчас не мои часы приёма, — безразлично ответил Энакин, не сбавляя шага.

— Но это...

— Я знаю, что это, — не выдержал он и остановился. — Очередной закон, призванный только наполнить карманы вам подобных.

— Прошу вас, лорд Вейдер, хотя бы выслушайте. — Чиновник выглядел настолько жалким, что Энакин с трудом не скривился от отвращения.

— Если вы вдруг не в курсе, моя фамилия — Скайуокер.

— Его Величество приказал обращаться к вам по титулу.

— Вы видите здесь Императора? — холодно уточнил Энакин. — Я лично — нет.

— Постойте, — вновь попытался подступиться к нему чиновник.

— Разговор окончен, — отрезал Энакин, отмахиваясь. — И не приходите ко мне, пока не придумаете что-нибудь полезное.

Следовать за Энакином чиновник не решился. На долгом пути до кабинета Энакина никто не побеспокоил — должно быть, хватило ума догадаться, что он не в духе.

Слишком много нынче развелось мелочных чиновников всех мастей. Впрочем, нет. И во времена Республики их хватало — только теперь они смогли прикоснуться к реальной власти и почувствовать свою безнаказанность. Палпатин личную преданность ценил куда больше профессионализма.

Хорошо, хоть положение позволяло Энакину игнорировать неприятных ему личностей. Единственным последствием могла быть воспитательная беседа с Палпатином: тот так и не оставил надежд вырастить из Энакина истинного ситха и потому всеми силами пытался восстановить утраченное доверие.

Однажды Император, конечно, поймёт, что ошибся в своём ученике. И тогда Энакин — равно как и Падме — будет обречён.

Всё, что ему оставалось — вступить в игру до того, как станет слишком поздно.

***

— Ваше Величество. — Падме церемонно поклонилась.

Император милостиво кивнул, подзывая её к себе. Они стояли на обзорной площадке Императорского Дворца, защищённые от остального мира непробиваемым слоем транспаристила. Палпатин не пугал Падме. К его внешности, изуродованной битвой с джедаями, она привыкла, а саму Падме он и пальцем не тронет, пока рассчитывает сохранить Энакина на своей стороне.

— Я хотел бы поговорить о вашем муже, — сообщил Император.

Падме не была удивлена. Подобные разговоры между ними случались раз в несколько месяцев.

— Я полагал, лорду Вейдеру необходимо время, чтобы примириться с переменами в его жизни, — продолжил Палпатин. — Но время идёт, а он всё реже использует Силу. И, откровенно говоря, меня это тревожит.

Никогда ещё Император не говорил с Падме о делах ситхов — во всяком случае, не настолько прямолинейно.

— Я обычный человек, некомпетентный в вопросах Силы, — после недолгих раздумий ответила она.

— Видите ли, сенатор Амидала, ваш муж исключительно одарён. И для таких, как он, взаимодействовать с Силой — почти то же самое, что дышать. Так что подобное поведение может означать лишь одно: лорд Вейдер утратил интерес к жизни.

— И вы считаете, я могу помочь?

— Лорд Вейдер не делится со мной своими переживаниями, и я могу только догадываться о том, что его гложет. Но вы его супруга, и он вам доверяет.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я выяснила, в чём дело, — наконец догадалась Падме.

Неужели Император искренне просил её — оппозиционера в Сенате и конкурента в борьбе за Энакина — о помощи?

— Это в наших общих интересах.

— Тогда я приложу все усилия, чтобы выполнить вашу просьбу. — Повторно поклонившись, Падме понадеялась, что разговор окончен.

— Надеюсь, вы оправдаете моё доверие. — Палпатин одобрительно улыбнулся — но улыбка не коснулась его ярко-жёлтых глаз, пронзительный взгляд которых будто пытался проникнуть в самую суть собеседника.

***

Несмотря на все потраченные усилия по наведению уюта, квартира встретила Падме негостеприимной безликой чистотой. Не сменив вычурную выходную одежду на что-нибудь более комфортное, Падме устало плюхнулась на просторный диван. Разговор с Императором стоило обдумать, пока его детали не стёрлись из памяти.

— Привет. — Неожиданно громкий, голос Энакина заставил Падме встрепенуться.

— Привет. — Она и не заметила, как он вошёл. — Будешь ужин?

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— О чём? — Поднявшись на ноги, Падме отряхнула мятое платье.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — ответил Энакин, и выражении его лица Падме почудился призрак былой теплоты.

— Я... — растерялась Падме, почувствовав себя странно беззащитной. — В чём?

Слишком давно они не участвовали по-настоящему в жизни друг друга. Слишком давно не делили проблемы и невзгоды поровну.

— Нам стоит присесть и выпить. — Тон Энакина был предельно серьёзным.

— Что случилось? — спросила Падме, пригубив из своего бокала.

— Я думаю, — медленно заговорил Энакин и прикрыл глаза, словно собираясь признаться в чём-то ужасном, — Палпатин безумен.

Падме ненадолго потеряла дар речи — но разум, натренированный годами работы в политике, автоматически начал просчитывать ситуацию. И когда рассуждение пришло к причинам, по которым Энакин мог начать этот разговор, Падме невольно охнула.

— Ты считаешь, что его нужно отстранить от власти.

— Ты тоже. — Энакин встретился с ней взглядом. — Но ты политик, в отличие от меня. И я нуждаюсь в твоём совете.

— Что именно ты собираешься делать?

— Нам нужны союзники. Нам нужен план действий. И ещё контроль над военными подразделениями на Корусанте.

Ну, разумеется. Энакин считал, что мирным путём Палпатина не свергнуть — и едва ли заблуждался.

— Контакты с военными — это по твоей части, — напомнила Падме.

— Мне нужно знать, как к ним подступиться. И потом, без поддержки политиков высшего ранга нам никак не обойтись. А дипломатия, — скупо усмехнулся Энакин, — не относится к моим сильным сторонам. 

— Ясно. — Падме и не заметила, как решился вопрос о её участии.

Заговор становится таковым ровно в момент, когда его членов как минимум двое. А значит, именно этот вечер ознаменовал начало первого — и, как втайне надеялась Падме, последнего — государственного переворота в истории Галактической Империи.

Или, по крайней мере, его попытки.


	3. Глава 2

Плотный поток движения на аэротрассах расчерчивал сумеречное небо над Корусантом смазанными размашистыми линиями. Экраны и огни на стенах высотных зданий переливались едва ли не всеми цветами, доступными восприятию. Вот только наслаждаться блеском жизни на верхних уровнях могло лишь обеспеченное меньшинство бесчисленных жителей столицы.

Падме оторвалась от вида за панорамным окном и присмотрелась к остальным посетителям роскошного ресторана, гадая, кто из них послан следить за ней. Ни Император, ни имперская разведка не стали бы упускать из вида сенатских оппозиционеров.

— Сенатор Амидала, — мужчина-человек, с которым Падме и договорилась встретиться, подчёркнуто вежливо кивнул, присаживаясь напротив неё. — Не могли бы вы пояснить цель своего приглашения? Надеюсь, вы не хотите завербовать меня в какое-нибудь антиимперское движение?

— Я никогда не обратилась бы к вам с подобным предложением, сенатор Гейти, — это, к слову, было правдой.

Будучи представителем незначительной с политической и экономической точки зрения системы, сенатор Аро Гейти сам по себе не мог быть ценным союзником и потому полагался на могущественных покровителей — представителей знати Центральных миров. И, заговори с ним Падме о возможном восстании, он разве что поспособствовал бы её аресту.

— Собственно, всё обстоит ровным образом наоборот, — продолжила Падме. — Я бы хотела пообщаться с вашими влиятельными знакомыми. Думаю, у нас могут найтись общие интересы.

Она подозревала, что среди знатных представителей Центра есть достаточно дальновидные, чтобы понимать: политика Палпатина, крайне выгодная для них сейчас, в перспективе нежизнеспособна. Но Падме была не настолько близка к этим кругам, чтобы знать наверняка, а потому приходилось искать посредников.

— И вы действительно хотите только этого? — с подозрением прищурившись, уточнил Гейти.

— В отношении вас — безусловно.

— Что же, — сказал он, сложив пальцы домиком, — я могу организовать конфиденциальную встречу на нейтральной территории или, если вам угодно, ряд встреч. Всё остальное будет зависеть только от вас.

— Разумеется, — согласилась Падме. — О большем я вас и не прошу.

— Надеюсь, ваша просьба не окажется для меня и моих _знакомых_ пустой тратой времени.

— Взаимно, — прохладно отозвалась Падме.

Оставшийся ужин — пустая дань вежливости — прошёл в молчании. Обсуждать что-либо серьёзное, кроме дела, приведшего их сюда, сенаторы не пытались: слишком мало у них было точек соприкосновения. И, к облегчению Падме, навязывать бессмысленную светскую болтовню, сейчас бы вызвавшую у неё лишь раздражение, Гейти не стал.

***

Только на втором абзаце очередного военного отчёта Энакин осознал, что не понимает ни слова. Собственно, и вспомнить содержание предыдущих прочитанных документов он не мог. Обречённо вздохнув, он помассировал пальцами виски, в которых пару часов назад надёжно поселилась слабая, почти на самой границе восприятия, и оттого ещё более раздражающая головная боль.

Досадная мелкая неприятность, которая не доставила бы Энакину никакого дискомфорта, потянись он к Силе, только и ждущей, чтобы неудавшийся Избранный ей воспользовался. Так просто и естественно — на считанные секунды погрузиться в невидимый поток, пронизывающий Галактику. Но, как и множество раз за последние годы, Энакин не поддался.

Ему не приносило ни капли удовольствия продираться сквозь сплошные бюрократические нагромождения в поисках отдельных осмысленных фрагментов, но Энакин не имел права останавливаться. И вовсе не потому что это входило в его должностные обязанности — которые, как и сама его должность, были удивительно расплывчатыми, — а потому что теперь, когда он окончательно решил свергнуть Палпатина, любой клочок информации мог принести пользу.

Конечно, Энакин знал, что одной только военной силы не хватит, чтобы справиться с ситхом, но за неимением более удачных идей он пока что сконцентрировался на этой. Так у него был хотя бы повод поразмышлять о том, как сохранить Империю после переворота и не ввергнуть Галактику в новую войну спустя всего полдесятка лет после окончания предыдущей.

Комлинк на столе громко запищал, напоминая о назначенной через пятнадцать минут встрече с Императором. Энакин отложил так и не дочитанный отчёт и неохотно направился в один из громадных залов, которые Палпатин использовал для аудиенций.

Подойдя к назначенному входу, Энакин, напряжённо хмурясь, ненадолго задержался перед дверями, у которых несли пост Алые гвардейцы, молчаливые и неподвижные, словно статуи. В первый раз с тех пор, как он и Падме начали готовить переворот, Энакин встречался с Императором наедине.

Независимо от того, пользовался ли Энакин Силой, он по-прежнему был одарённым, и Палпатин не смог бы вытащить что бы то ни было из его сознания, оставшись незамеченным, так что сегодня Энакин ничем не рисковал. Злясь на свою нерешительность, он стиснул зубы и прошёл вперёд.

Палпатин расположился в изысканном кресле на возвышении в дальнем конце просторного зала; другой мебели в помещении не было. Пройдя по дорожке, выложенной на полу каменной плиткой, Энакин остановился в паре метров от возвышения и опустился на одно колено. Теперь этот жест был скорее привычкой, чем выражением преданности.

— Встаньте, лорд Вейдер, — словно нехотя, сказал Палпатин.

Даже выпрямившись, Энакин смотрел на Императора снизу вверх. Какое-то время Палпатин молчал, пристально изучая своего ученика.

— Итак, вы по-прежнему отказываетесь от использования Силы, — наконец высказался он. — Мне начинает казаться, что вы не в состоянии оправдать ожидания, которые я возлагал на ваш потенциал.

— Мне нужно ещё немного времени, учитель, — медленно ответил Энакин, тщательно взвешивая слова; он не желал вступать в словесную конфронтацию с Палпатином и тем самым привлекать к своим действиям лишнее внимание.

— И сколько же времени? — в голос Императора просочилось ядовитое недовольство. — Вам не кажется, что прошедшие пять лет — более чем достаточный срок? Или, возможно, дело в сенаторе Амидале? Если ваша привязанность к ней стала слабостью, избавиться от неё — ваш долг как лорда ситхов.

— Я не позволю Падме стать моей слабостью, — торопливее, чем следовало, отозвался Энакин. Он затаил дыхание: его слова были ложью, и Палпатин, конечно, об этом знал.

— Тогда я рассчитываю, что вы в ближайшее время убедительно это продемонстрируете, — вынес вердикт Император.

— Разумеется, учитель, — склонил голову Энакин.

***

Палпатин задумчиво наблюдал за своим учеником, покидающим зал. В каждом движении Вейдера сквозила напряжённость, вызванная прозвучавшей в их разговоре угрозой его маленькой сенаторше — и вроде бы чем-то ещё. Впрочем, Палпатин подозревал, чем именно.

Ему докладывали о подозрительно участившихся контактах Амидалы с сенаторами, не принадлежавших к малочисленной оппозиции, равно как и о проснувшемся в лорде Вейдере, которого прежде волновала только ситуация на внешних границах Империи, интересе к расположенным в столице и её окрестностях военных подразделениях. Похоже, мальчик задумал бросить вызов своему учителю.

Палпатин понимал, что однажды это должно было случиться: сама природа Тёмной стороны вынуждала её последователей к неизбежной конкуренции за место главы ситхского ордена. Это доказывало, что Вейдер, несмотря на своё упрямое желание отказаться от Силы, всё ещё мог стать настоящим ситхом. Так что Палпатин не планировал останавливать только наметившийся заговор и даже готов был позволить мальчику какое-то время заигрывать с собственными уязвимостями.

Разумеется, лишь до тех пор, пока Вейдер не проиграет, осмелившись открыто противостоять Палпатину. После этого мальчик заплатит за дерзость жизнью своей сенаторши и лишится любых поблажек. Палпатин сделает из него истинного ситха — если понадобится, и грубой силой.

Палпатин поднялся на ноги — пусть его тело не было столь же послушным и гибким, как в молодости, Сила позволяла ему сохранять над собой безупречный контроль — и неспешно прошёл в сторону узкого окна. Он взглянул на своё призрачное едва заметное отражение в многослойном стекле, вспоминая, как в один день обзавёлся нынешней внешностью, учеником, к которому подбирался долгие годы, и Империей.

На взгляд Палпатина, это был справедливый обмен. Да и его внешний вид, хотя и не слишком радовавший в зеркале, со своей ролью справлялся превосходно, неизменно вызывая смесь отвращения и ужаса. В Палпатине видели не просто разумного, не просто человека, а нечто большее — в нём видели _монстра_.

Палпатин тихо засмеялся.

***

На посадочной площадке возле ресторана царило оживление: разумные, которые могли позволить себе ужин в подобном месте, предпочитали даже коротким прогулкам по улицам мегаполиса передвижение на аэроспидере. Сама Падме чувствовала почти физическую необходимость развеяться, так что махнула рукой своему водителю, отказываясь на этот вечер от его услуг.

Сопровождающий её охранник по имени Стрейм, до того державшийся поодаль, встал у неё на пути.

— Прошу прощения, сенатор, но я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Едва ли я подвергну себя серьёзной опасности, пройдя пешком несколько кварталов по одной из самых благополучных частей города, — мягко возразила Падме.

— Среди ваших врагов есть те, кто может воспользоваться случаем и попытаться от вас избавиться, — не сдался охранник, хмурясь. — Не говоря о том, что на вас может напасть обыкновенный уличный преступник.

— Невозможно защититься от всего. Ваши рекомендации я услышала и приняла к сведению, так что за последствия моих решений вам отвечать не придётся. Вы, кстати сказать, можете попросить водителя довезти вас до апартаментов и дождаться меня там.

— Но, сенатор... — охранник, похоже, собирался снова возразить, однако, в последний момент передумав, отступил на шаг назад. — Как скажете.

Падме подозревала, что он не оставит её в одиночестве и последует за ней на расстоянии. Да она и не планировала избегать присмотра охраны, просто следовала эгоистичному желанию позволить себе чуть больше личного пространства, чем обычно. Тем более, что имперских соглядатаев, которые наверняка продолжат слежку, отослать прочь она всё равно не могла.

Улицы Корусанта встретили Падме торопливой суетой, свойственной даже благоустроенным верхним уровням. Проходя мимо небольших площадей, она с беспокойством замечала, что среди прохожих — в том числе и туристов — встречалось меньше не-людей, чем во времена Республики, а в местах скопления разумных то и дело прохаживались военные патрули, вооружённые бластерами.

Эти, на первый взгляд, незначительные признаки говорили о постепенном, но отчётливом движении Империи к тоталитарному режиму, построенному на милитаризме и ксенофобии. И мысли Падме о том, что она сама когда-то способствовала продвижению Палпатина к власти и потому отчасти несла ответственность за происходящее, только усиливали её тревогу о ближайшем будущем.

Правда, теперь Падме обрела надежду сохранить то немногое, что осталось в Галактике от свободы и демократии, пусть и, быть может, ценой союза с теми, чьи взгляды противоречили ценностям, которые Падме всегда отстаивала. Она готова была хвататься за любой шанс.

Падме остановилась, чтобы полюбоваться причудливым фонтаном, установленным на углу одного из кварталов, когда её внимание привлекла мелькнувшая из-за ближайшего здания яркая вспышка, заметная даже на фоне вечернего освещения. Прогремел оглушительный взрыв.

Вмиг позабывшие о своих делах пешеходы загудели и заволновались. Когда дальняя часть конструкции здания со скрежетом обвалилась, поднялась паника. На тесных переходах, соединяющих кварталы, за считанные секунды скопились толпы разумных, создавая давку. Взорвавшаяся часть здания разрушалась под панические вопли и вой сирен.

Падме прижалась к стене, стараясь не попасть в сплошной беспорядочный поток разумных. Прежде чем двигаться, она должна была дождаться, пока в толпе не схлынет первая волна паники.


	4. Глава 3

Прочитав первые заголовки в новостных сводках, Энакин, едва успевший вернуться к текущим делам, покинул кабинет, на ходу связываясь по комлинку с Корусантской службой безопасности. Он должен был выяснить детали — и, главное, точное место — взрыва, прогремевшего в одном из элитных районов города. Информацию ему дали неохотно и лишь после полминуты препирательств.

Выйдя в ближайший ангар, Энакин приметил человека — судя по одежде, чиновника, — покидающего скоростной аэроспидер, и быстрым шагом направился к нему.

— Я одолжу на сегодня ваш транспорт, — утвердительно, не предполагая возражений, сообщил Энакин.

— По какому праву? — недовольно спросил чиновник, нервно озираясь по сторонам.

— По праву лорда Вейдера, личного помощника Императора, — да, именно так на данный момент звучала должность Энакина. — С претензиями обращайтесь к его императорскому величеству.

Энакин полагал, что такие, как этот чиновник, едва ли захотят обращаться к Палпатину с настолько мелкими вопросами, поэтому, чтобы не ввязываться в пустые дискуссии, нередко пользовался именем Императора. Получив жалобы на своего ученика, Палпатин, вероятно, наказал бы его. Но, хотя Император мог быть жестоким, он, как рассчитывал Энакин, пока не планировал избавляться от ученика или калечить его физически.

Чиновник с демонстративной неохотой отдал Энакину ключи от аэроспидера и пошёл внутрь Дворца, высокомерно подняв подбородок. Энакин ловким движением запрыгнул в транспорт и поднял его в воздух; почти немедленно на панель связи поступил вызов от диспетчерской.

— _Транспорт под регистрационным номером T-17-42, вы не запрашивали разрешения на взлёт и полёт в особой зоне вокруг Императорского Дворца. Немедленно назовите себя и дайте пояснения._

Энакин поразмышлял над идеей проигнорировать требование и тем самым вынудить службы Дворца ввязаться в погоню. Он не сомневался, что обладает достаточным мастерством пилотирования, чтобы от них оторваться. Впрочем, подобное могло привлечь к его действиям излишнее внимание, чем обязательно воспользовались бы отдельные интриганы при дворе Императора. А в их играх Энакин участвовать не желал, так что ответил:

— На связи лорд Вейдер.

— _...Вектор 3-45-12 свободен,_ — вскоре сообщил диспетчер, не усомнившись в личности Энакина: должно быть, хватило голосового образца или изображения с камер. — _Можете им воспользоваться._

— Принято.

На скорости, близкой к максимальной, Энакин нёсся по загруженным аэротрассам, почти непрерывно обгоняя движущиеся в потоке транспорты, и по обыкновению не задумывался о риске своих манёвров. Тем более, что место назначения — или, точнее, произошедшее там — волновало его куда больше безопасности на дорогах.

Бросив аэроспидер неподалёку от предполагаемого места взрыва, Энакин миновал оцепление из штурмовиков — они и не пытались его остановить; в конце концов, многие военные знали его в лицо ещё с последних лет существования Республики — и остановился на краю балки, наполовину развороченной взрывом, наблюдая.

Внутри оцепления простых солдат, напротив, практически не было, зато суетились, что-то усиленно рассматривая и записывая, представители многочисленных служб, среди которых несомненно затесались конкурирующие разведка и бюро безопасности. Убеждённый сторонник эффективности, Энакин не одобрял культивируемое Палпатином соперничество этих организаций, частично дублирующих друг друга задачами и полномочиями.

Прошло не больше минуты, когда перед Энакином, собственно, замаячил мужчина в форме имперской разведки.

— Прошу прощения, лорд Вейдер, — надменно заговорил он, едва не ткнув Энакину в лицо своим идентчипом, — но вам лучше покинуть место преступления. Это дело вне вашей компетенции.

Энакин только смерил разведчика холодным взглядом.

— Если вы не прислушаетесь, мне придётся попросить своих людей вас проводить, — повышая голос, продолжил разведчик.

— Не хотелось бы угрожать... — сказал Энакин, подчёркнуто долго изучая знаки различия на форме разведчика, — майор, но если я как старший по званию и прямой подчинённый Императора приму командование над находящимися здесь военными подразделениями, вам и _вашим людям_ придётся иметь дело не только со мной, но и со взводом штурмовиков. А потом и с обвинением в превышении полномочий. Так что вместо разжигания бунта во время расследования, в результатах которого вы настолько заинтересованы, может быть, наконец займётесь делом? И ещё: найдите кого-нибудь, кто введёт меня в курс ситуации.

Выслушав Энакина, разведчик покраснел от злости, но, так и не подыскав достойного ответа, яростно развернулся и, подойдя к парню в военной форме, на вид подростку лет семнадцати, отдал ему приказ. Последний раз черканув что-то в своём датападе, парень приблизился к Энакину, на ходу отдавая честь.

— Мне поручили доложить вам обстановку, сэр, — сообщил он.

— Итак?

— Взрыв произошёл на сто седьмом уровне здания. По документам, там находился склад... — Парень замешкался, сверяясь с датападом. — Склад мелкой электроники. Ничего, что могло бы вызвать взрыв такой силы, на нём храниться не должно было. Поэтому в приоритете версия теракта.

Энакин нахмурился: ему не нравилось думать, что в мирное время в самом центре имперской столицы могли действовать террористы.

— Выяснили что-нибудь о владельцах склада?

— Мы над этим работаем.

— А что насчёт... — Прежде чем Энакин успел договорить, к нему подбежал штурмовик с портативным голопроектором.

— Лорд Вейдер, с вами пытается связаться человек, — доложил штурмовик и ненадолго замолк, переводя дыхание. — Он представился охранником сенатора Амидалы и утверждает, что дело срочное.

— Включайте, — приказал Энакин, напрягаясь.

Могла ли Падме оказаться недалеко от эпицентра взрыва? Как припоминал Энакин, она этим вечером планировала встретиться с каким-то политиком в неофициальной обстановке.

Голопроектор засветился, и вскоре перед Энакином появилась фигура мужчины, на лице которого отчётливо читалось беспокойство. Его одежда в самом деле очень походила на ту, что носила охрана Падме.

— Лорд Вейдер, сегодня вечером я сопровождал вашу супругу. После встречи в ресторане она пожелала пройти пешком. Я, естественно, попытался её отговорить, — с каждым словом охранник становился всё серьёзнее, а Энакин — всё мрачнее, — однако она настояла на своём. Я последовал за сенатором Амидалой на небольшом расстоянии, но, когда в городе взорвалось здание, мы были поблизости, и в давке я потерял её из виду.

— То есть... — голос Энакина надломился, — вы не справились со своими прямыми обязанностями и не можете сказать, что произошло с сенатором Амидалой?

— К сожалению, это так, сэр.

Первым порывом Энакина — он не мог, никак не мог потерять Падме после всего, что с ними произошло — было потянуться к охраннику Силой и передавить его трахею. Возможно, пока не до смерти, просто чтобы напомнить, какую цену придётся заплатить, если с Падме что-нибудь случится. Лишь в последний момент Энакин остановился и медленно выдохнул.

— Я нахожусь на месте взрыва, — сказал он. — Буду ждать вас здесь в ближайшее время.

***

Истошный вой сирен заглушал остальные городские шумы. Падме осторожно шла по тротуару, усыпанному осколками разбитых взрывной волной стёкол, в сторону эпицентра взрыва. Заметив мужчину неизвестной ей расы, привалившегося к стене, она присела на колени рядом с ним. Мужчина застонал.

— Сможете встать? — спросила Падме, оборачиваясь в поисках спасателей.

— Не думаю, — хрипло кашлянув, отозвался мужчина.

— Тогда не двигайтесь, — попросила его Падме. — Я приведу помощь.

Отойдя на пару десятков метров, она обнаружила женщину-твилекка, забившуюся в тесный угол за фонтаном. Женщина, похоже, отделалась испугом и неглубокими царапинами, так что Падме отдала ей свой платок, чтобы помочь остановить кровь, и, посоветовав на всякий случай обратиться к медикам, пошла дальше.

На улице, где находилось взорвавшееся здание, раненых — да и погибших — было гораздо больше. Там же обнаружились спасатели: некоторые из них разбирали завалы, другие — оказывали первую помощь пострадавшим.

— Простите, если отвлекаю, — обратилась Падме к ближайшему ничем не занятому спасателю, — но там, — она махнула рукой в сторону, откуда пришла, — есть серьёзно раненный разумный. Не могли бы вы попросить кого-нибудь ему помочь?

— Спасибо за информацию, — после недолгих размышлений ответил спасатель и, подозвав медиков, отправил их в направлении, указанном Падме. — Вы ранены?

— Нет, не думаю.

— Тогда вам лучше уйти отсюда. Здесь проходит спасательная операция, и ваша помощь не требуется.

— Я... — смутилась Падме, но, задумавшись, поняла, что в самом деле ничем не может помочь. — Да, вы правы.

И только повернув за угол, она вспомнила об охраннике, присматривавшем за ней и теперь наверняка потерявшем её из виду. Как он поступит, если не отыщет Падме? Свяжется с её ближайшим родственником — то есть супругом? Она вполне представляла себе реакцию Энакина и потому, опасаясь за охранника, который мог попасть ему под горячую руку, поспешила вернуться к спасателям.

— Вам _правда_ лучше уйти, — раздражённо повторил знакомый ей спасатель, когда заметил, что Падме вновь очутилась рядом с ним.

— Мне срочно нужен комлинк, — сказала она, доставая идентчип. — Как представитель Имперского сената прошу вас о содействии.

— Хорошо, сенатор, — нехотя, как показалось Падме, согласился спасатель.

***

Постоянно возвращаясь мыслями к Падме, Энакин никак не мог сосредоточиться на деле. Парень, рассказавший ему о ходе расследования — Энакин выяснил, что он был стажёром из одной из недавно открывшихся имперских военных академий, — стоял в стороне, неловко топчась на месте и время от времени посматривая в датапад.

Издали увидев охранника Падме — и немедленно его узнав, — Энакин зло прищурился. Ему стоило огромных усилий сохранять самообладание.

— Надо полагать, никакой информации о сенаторе Амидале вы так и не получили, — не сдерживая гнев, заговорил Энакин.

— Я связывался с экстренными службами, — ответил охранник, напряжённо хмурясь. — Среди раненых и опознанных погибших её нет.

— И вы считаете, что этого достаточно? — отвернувшись к покорёженным металлическим конструкциям, спросил Энакин.

— Я сообщил спасателям, что в районе взрыва пропал член Имперского сената. Они будут её искать, — добавил охранник. — Сожалею, что я не справился со своими обязанностями, сэр.

— Вы _сожалеете_? — переспросил Энакин, поворачиваясь к охраннику. С него хватило этого бесполезного человека.

Инстинктивно обратившись к Силе, Энакин готов был хоть вывернуть охранника наизнанку — буквально, — но, спохватившись, осмотрелся в поисках оружия. Он выхватил из кобуры на поясе растерянного парня-стажёра бластер и в несколько шагов оказался прямо перед охранником.

— Вы некомпетентны, — сообщил Энакин, направляя дуло бластера в грудь охранника. — Вы подвергли риску сенатора Амидалу, за безопасность которой отвечаете.

Толкнув охранника свободной рукой — тот не сопротивлялся, — Энакин завалил его на землю.

— Возможно, мне стоит. — Энакин наступил ногой на пальцы левой руки охранника. — Дать понять. — Пинок по рёбрам. — Вам и вашим коллегам. — Ещё один пинок. — Что вы отвечаете за сенатора Амидалу собственной жизнью.

— Энакин! — встревоженный возглас — и такой знакомый голос, которым он был произнесён — заставил Энакина обернуться.

Над голопроектором штурмовика висело изображение Падме, живой и здоровой. Вмиг позабыв об охраннике, Энакин подошёл ближе.

— Я в порядке, — торопливо заговорила Падме. — Мой охранник к тебе обращался?

Энакин промолчал, бросив быстрый взгляд на охранника, по-прежнему лежавшего на земле. Но, судя по изменившемуся выражению её лица, Падме обо всём догадалась.

— Он ни в чём не виноват, — веско сказала она. — Я сама решила пойти домой пешком и даже не просила его следовать за мной.

— Он жив, — сухо отозвался Энакин. — И относительно невредим. Но в будущем, надеюсь, ты не станешь прибегать к его услугам.

Игнорируя охранника, который успел подняться и отойти на несколько метров, Энакин отдал бластер парню, не сводившему с него потрясённого взгляда, и вернулся к изучению обновившихся материалов расследования.

Он решил, что наутро первым делом подаст прошение на имя Императора, чтобы лично возглавить операцию по преследованию террористов, виновных во взрыве.


	5. Глава 4

— Ты уверена, что мне не следует идти с тобой? — хмуро спросил Энакин.

Падме отвлеклась от придирчивого изучения своей внешности в зеркале — ей нужно было выдержать баланс между неприметностью, которая позволит сбить с толку тех, кто мог следить за деятельностью оппозиционных сенаторов, и роскошью, которая даст понять тому, с кем Падме собиралась встретиться, что, будучи представителями высшего общества, они могли вести конструктивный диалог — и вздохнула.

— Я уверена, что на публике ты выступаешь как ярый сторонник Нового Порядка, и, явившись со мной, заставишь нашего возможного союзника подозревать провокацию.

— И ты всё ещё злишься на то, что произошло с твоим охранником после позавчерашнего теракта, — с едва заметным осуждением сказал Энакин.

— Нет, не злюсь. — Падме посмотрела ему в глаза. Она знала, что стоящий перед ней мужчина — тот, кто перебил племя тускенов на Татуине после смерти матери, тот, кто по приказу Палпатина убил юнлингов в Храме джедаев, и принимала это в той степени, в какой могла. А произошедшее разве что напомнило о той тьме, что всегда была частью Энакина. — Но мне пришлось отправить его в отпуск, чтобы он мог спокойно вылечить ушибы.

— Значит, ты его не уволила? — прохладно поинтересовался Энакин.

— Разумеется, нет. Зная, кто ты и на что способен, он обратился к тебе, когда понял, что сам не может справиться с ситуацией. На мой взгляд, это заслуживает вовсе не наказания.

Энакин, очевидно, несогласный с точкой зрения Падме, настаивать на своём не стал.

***

Такси, взятое неподалёку — не то чтобы Падме верила, что таким образом избежит слежки, но, по крайней мере, никто не скажет, что видел личный транспорт сенатора на нижних уровнях Корусанта, — высадило её на небольшом выступе здания, части конструкции которого, похоже, построенные в разное время, наслаивались друг на друга и соединялись самым немыслимым образом.

Под изогнутым козырьком её ждал разумный, закутанный в одежды настолько, что ни его вид, ни пол, ни возраст определить не выходило. Он осмотрелся, словно убеждаясь, что поблизости нет свидетелей, и жестом пригласил Падме войти.

Конечно, Падме догадывалась, что выяснить, кому принадлежит это место, может быть непросто даже с использованием государственных ресурсов, да и предотвратить подслушивание разговора гораздо легче в своих личных владениях. Но она сама предпочла бы встретиться на нейтральной территории, в одном из заведений, предназначенных именно для тайных и, может быть, не совсем легальных переговоров. Отследить посещение такого заведения легко, однако, учитывая поток посетителей, определить участников встречи почти невозможно.

Впрочем, сенатор, к которому пришла Падме, наверняка считал подобные способы утаить свои дела не подходящими ему по статусу и потому пользовался собственными секретными помещениями. Она никогда не замечала за ним активности в сенатских дискуссиях, но после того, как договорилась об этой встрече, выяснила о нём достаточно, чтобы понять, что удовольствия беседа с ним не доставит.

Сопровождающий Падме разумный, по-прежнему сохранявший анонимность, провёл её запутанными коридорами по нескольким этажам — она с беспокойством задумалась, что никогда не отыщет обратный путь самостоятельно — и только потом открыл перед ней дверь, пропуская Падме вперёд, а сам оставаясь снаружи.

В центре небольшого зала, отделанного дорогими, но не слишком бросающимися в глаза материалами, стояло мягкое кресло, в котором сидел мужчина — сенатор Элста. Он, немного склонив голову набок, внимательно посмотрел на Падме и лишь потом встал, чтобы её поприветствовать.

— Сенатор Амидала — или вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас называли леди Вейдер? — Коротко кивнув, Элста вернулся на своё место.

— Сенатор Элста. — Ответив таким же кивком, Падме подошла к сенатору и присела на край предложенного пуфа.

От сенатора её отделял низкий столик, на котором стояла миска с тёмно-красными круглыми фруктами. Прежде чем начать разговор, Падме присмотрелась к собеседнику. Сенатора Элсту, хоть и не принадлежащего к человеческому виду, от человека отличали разве что не совсем пропорционально вытянутые и тонкие конечности и шея.

— Наш общий знакомый сообщил мне, что у вас есть, скажем так, деловое предложение, — сказал Элста.

— Видите ли, меня настораживает будущее, к которому ведёт нынешняя политика Империи — в том числе и с экономической точки зрения, — не желая ходить вокруг да около, заговорила Падме. — Рабство, которое, вероятно, в скором времени будет узаконено, ограничения прав негуманоидных рас и, конечно, избыточная милитаризация приведут лишь к кризису, экономическому и политическому.

— Считаете, что благосостояние системы Белшаарт, равно как и прочих Центральных систем настолько хрупко, что пострадает от небольшого кризиса?

— Понимаю, что вам как представителю процветающей системы сложно представить себе подобное, но вы должны понимать, что масштабный затяжной кризис однажды затронет и вашу систему. Кроме того, подумайте о его последствиях. Недовольство граждан рано или поздно приведёт к крупному восстанию против имперской власти. Локальные мятежи на окраинных планетах никогда по-настоящему не прекращались, а недавний взрыв на Корусанте лишь подтверждает, что обстановка становится всё напряжённее.

— И вы полагаете, что Император не удержит власть?

— Я полагаю, что гражданская война никогда не идёт на пользу торговле и экономике в целом. Да и если Империя справится с восстанием, вы правда думаете, что это государство в перспективе жизнеспособно?

— А у вас есть альтернативы? Восстановление Республики, не менее бюрократизированной, чем нынешняя Империя, и совершенно непоследовательной и беспорядочной в решениях? Или какая-то новая демократия, которая, несомненно, из высоких моральных соображений лишит Центральные миры всех привилегий?

— Тогда что насчёт реформирования Империи? Многократное сокращение неэффективного государственного аппарата, возвращение свобод — в частности, экономических — и менее затратная военная политика. А привилегии планет Центра в отношении финансовой системы будут максимально возможно сохранены.

— Скажите, сенатор Амидала, неужели это то, во что вы верите? — лукаво ухмыльнувшись, Элста закинул в рот фрукт из миски. — То будущее, за которое вы боретесь?

Падме не стала торопиться с ответом, интуитивно подозревая, что очевидная ложь сенатора не удовлетворит. Но то, что Падме в таком случае должна была сказать дальше, могло быть сочтено государственной изменой, на грани которой она ходила в течение всего разговора, и, конечно, давало Элсте прекрасный компромат, а значит, и рычаг давления.

— Это то, во что верит человек, который, как я надеюсь, возглавит Империю и проведёт эти преобразования, — решилась Падме. — А именно, Энакин Скайуокер.

— Поразительно, — фыркнул Элста. — И теперь я должен поверить, что ваш муж, лорд Вейдер, известный неприязнью к разумным, занимающим, как он думает, необоснованно привилегированное положение, став Императором, сохранит отношения с Центральными мирами на текущем уровне?

— Как и я, лорд Вейдер осознаёт необходимость компромиссов.

— Возможно, — безразлично пожал плечами Элста, — но мне в это верится слабо. Кроме того, чем я могу помочь с вашим маленьким проектом государственного переворота?

— Я пришла не просить поддержки в свержении Императора, — ответила Падме; она надеялась лишь выяснить, готовы ли будут системы Центра поддержать нового правителя после смены власти и если да, то на каких условиях.

— В самом деле? — усмехнулся Элста, вроде бы довольный услышанным. — Тогда могу сказать одно: пока Империя не меняет хотя бы общего направления политики в отношении нас, она может рассчитывать на нашу лояльность. В ином случае ничего гарантировать, как вы понимаете, нельзя.

— Благодарю за откровенность. — Падме встала с пуфа, намереваясь уходить.

— Откровенность за откровенность. — Значительно дружелюбнее, чем в начале беседы, Элста попрощался с ней кивком и вроде бы даже полушутливым поклоном.

Впрочем, Падме очень сомневалась, что это было хорошим знаком.

***

Энакин недовольно хмурился, пока Падме расправляла мелкие складки на его парадной одежде. Он был раздражён необходимостью идти на очередной устроенный Императором приём во Дворце. Но, не появившись хотя бы на пару часов, он вскоре получил бы от Палпатина отказ в просьбе возглавить расследование недавнего взрыва. Правила Императорского двора никогда не озвучивались вслух, но Энакин провёл в нём достаточно времени, чтобы их усвоить.

— Не хочу туда идти, — признался он.

— Если ты действительно намерен воплотить наши планы в жизнь, — поучительным тоном отозвалась Падме, — придётся показывать нашим союзникам готовность участвовать в политической жизни Империи.

— Знаю, — обречённо сказал Энакин. — Но я терпеть не могу этих напыщенных идиотов-аристократов, которые, обладая огромными властью и богатством, думают лишь о том, как покомфортнее пристроить себя и своих родственников.

— В политике всегда были и будут такие разумные. Раньше, во времена Республики, я никак не могла с этим смириться, и только сейчас поняла, что нет смысла бороться с неизбежным. Не лучше ли попытаться найти компромисс?

— Кстати о политиках, как прошла твоя встреча? — вспомнил Энакин.

— Ну, сенатор Элста определённо принадлежит к тому типу разумных, которых ты так не любишь. Разве что помимо самого себя он беспокоится и о благополучии системы, которую представляет — но судьба Галактики его интересует исключительно из соображений выгоды. И, как я и надеялась, настроения в Центральных мирах таковы, что при сохранении статуса-кво в отношении их привилегий они готовы поддержать любого Императора.

— Не нравится мне твоя идея идти на такие уступки, — мрачно сообщил Энакин.

— Мне тоже, но иного выхода я пока не вижу. Без поддержки таких, как сенатор Элста, Империя просто-напросто развалится в считанные годы.

— Если ты так говоришь... — неуверенно согласился Энакин. В конце концов, лучшего варианта он и сам предложить не мог, а гражданская война была последним, чего он желал.

***

Прислонившись к колонне в дальнем углу зала, Энакин тоскливо созерцал ярко разодетых разумных, сбившихся в небольшие группы и теперь вполголоса переговаривающихся. Ни один из них не вызывал в нём интереса: некоторые из завсегдатаев двора пытались завязать с ним разговор, но тот никак не клеился.

— Лорд Вейдер? — держась на почтительном расстоянии, к нему обратился незнакомый — впрочем, как и большинство приглашённых на приём — мужчина, на фоне многих других, как и, вероятно, сам Энакин, выглядящий неброско в простом строгом одеянии. — Хотя, как я слышал, вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас называли настоящим именем — Энакин Скайуокер.

— Верно, но Император этого не одобряет. — Энакин посмотрел в сторону трона: Палпатин пока что не покинул приём. — Вас не беспокоит, как он может отреагировать?

— Видите ли, я незаметен. Нет никакой причины, по которой он обратил бы на меня внимание. Если слухи о том, что Император — ситх, правдивы, а я, наблюдая за ним, склонен им верить, то никто из находящихся здесь, кроме вас, ему не интересен. Он легко может прочесть намерения людей вроде меня, так что я, пока не ввязываюсь в его дела, кажусь слишком мелким, чтобы меня замечать.

Энакин всерьёз задумался над словами мужчины, которые мало того, что попали в точку — ещё и подкинули ему идею, как можно было бы справиться с Палпатином. Кроме того, этот мужчина — такая мысль была очень нехарактерной для Энакина, но отбрасывать её он не стал — вполне мог оказаться полезным и в будущем.

— Вы любопытно мыслите, — высказался Энакин, — хотя я посоветовал бы вам быть осторожнее с высказываниями на таких приёмах. В конце концов, я вполне мог бы привлечь внимание Императора к вашей персоне.

— Я решил поговорить с вами именно потому, что вы единственный, кто мог бы сделать это только по собственной воле.

— Вы так и не представились, — заметил Энакин.

— Алект Джанд, старший сотрудник дворцового бюро пропусков — и по совместительству второй сын в одной из правящих семей Центральных миров. На сегодняшний приём был приглашён, разумеется, по причине последнего.

Энакин протянул новому знакомому руку, и тот без колебаний её пожал. Возможно, впервые за годы, прошедшие с первого собрания Императорского двора, Энакин, придя сюда, не потратил вечер впустую.


End file.
